


Christmas Presents

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just christmas fluff, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur over for Christmas. There's not much of a plot, but they are happy.





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Christmas oneshot… even if it’s a couple days late. I hope it's worth the wait!

My boyfriend greeted me with a, “Merry Christmas,” and a kiss under the mistletoe that he lifted over our heads the moment that I walked in.

I looked around, somewhat confused. “Where’s everyone else, Alfred? You always have a huge Christmas party.”

“Aw, I know. But this year, I wanted to spend it with just you. It’s more romantic that way.” He looked very proud of himself for that decision.

“Well thank you, love.” I walked to the couch in his living room and sat down, placing my present for him next to me.

He followed, sitting down next to me.

“Hey, uh, Arthur… are you cold?” He asked, looking at me nervously.

“I guess. The insulation in your house isn’t the best.” I shrugged.

He grinned, picking a large blanket up off of the end table. He then wrapped it around us, snuggling up close to me.

“Don’t worry, Arthur! I’ll be your hero.” He smiled and gave my cheek a kiss.

I felt my face heat up with the familiar feeling of blushing.

“Aww, you’re blushing. You’re blushing,” he teased.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t if you weren’t so impossibly cute!” I retorted.

He kissed me gently, wrapping his arms around me. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt as though it lasted forever. I don’t think I would’ve minded much if it did.

When he pulled away, he didn’t loosen his grip on me, instead choosing to pull me closer to him.

“You should open my present. You know I’m not patient!” He suggested.

“Okay, but only if you open mine. I’m sure that you’ll love what I got you.” I smirked, sure that if Christmas presents were a competition, mine would win.

We silently agreed to move the blanket to over our laps to make it easier to open stuff with our hands.

I passed the card over to him. He opened it, smiling as he read what I had written. I wrote an honest card about how much he meant to me.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” he commented, taking his glasses off to wipe a tear out of his eye.

I gently kissed his cheek, passing him the rest of his gift.

“Oh my god, Arthur.” His eyes went wide at the sight of four gift cards for McDonalds. “Thank you so much! You’re the best!” He put his glasses on to read how much was on them- it was fifty per card- and his whole face looked shocked. “Dude, that’s a lot.”

“Well, this is our fifth Christmas as a couple. That’s a large milestone,” I told him, “So I felt like you deserved something special. Just accept it.”

“Okay, Arthur. Thank you very much. I love you.” He said.

“You’re welcome. I love you too,” I replied.

“Uh, so now I guess it’s time for my present for you, babe.” He looked legitimately nervous as he spoke. 

“Dear, there’s no need to be nervous. Calm down.” I rested my hand on his leg, gently rubbing it.

“I have a lot of reason to be nervous, Arthur. What if you don’t like it? What if you think my card is dumb or tacky or really cheesy?” He replied, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke rapidly.

“Alfred, I would trust you with my life. Why wouldn’t I trust you to get me a gift?” I ran my hand gently through his hair as I spoke. “I adore you with all of my heart, you dumbass. Now give me my gift.”

“Okay. Uh.” He smiled. “Here it is.” He handed it to me, letting out a nervous laugh.

It was a large box, wrapped shoddily. I almost wanted to laugh. It was obvious that Alfred had wrapped it himself.

“Open the card first,” he told me.

“But of course! I am a gentleman,” I replied to him.

I turned the box over, gently pulling off the card that was taped to it.

I read it aloud. “Arthur, every day that I am with you is a joy. When we’re not near each other, all I can think of is the next time that I’ll see you. I want to live with you. I want to fall asleep next to your angelic form every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning.” I paused for a moment, blushing heavily. “I want to treat you to whatever you may long for. Even just spending time with you makes me the happiest man alive. Arthur Kirkland, I am madly in love with you.” I was touched. Alfred normally wasn’t the best at being romantic, but I could tell that he had written from his heart.

“Yeah, sorry babe. I might’ve written a lot, but that’s because I wanted to tell you the honest truth and nothing less.” Alfred looked faintly embarrassed.

“No,” I took a moment to blow my nose and wipe my eyes. “I love it, Alfred. Thank you so much. This is so sweet of you” I reached my arms out, giving him a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head, hugging me back.

“Now open the box!” He persuaded me. “Now I’m even more nervous and excited for you to see what’s in there.”

I gently pulled at the corners of the wrapping paper, only to reveal a large cardboard box. I looked at him confused.

“Now you open the box.” He said.

I nodded at him, pulling the tape off of the box. Once it was off, I lifted the flaps to see… another wrapped box.  
“Alfred, why?”

He looked as though he was struggling to hold back laughter. “Just open the box.”

So I did. And in that box was another, slightly smaller box. In that box was another box. They kept getting smaller and smaller. I opened three more boxes. I pulled another box out. It was a little bit softer than most of the other wrapped boxes. I could squish it a little bit, almost like there was some sort of thick fabric on it. 

“Turn around,” Alfred commanded.

“Why?” I asked.

“Just… please?” 

So I stood up and turned away from him. Then I pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a jewelry box. I gasped loudly at the sight of it.

“Oh my God! Alfred! You didn’t!” My lips were stretched into a wide smile.

“You can turn back to me now,” he said.

When I turned back towards him, he was down on one knee. I felt tears threatening toprick up in my eyes again.

“I’m sorry,” I wiped at my eyes, “I’m being really emotional today, Alfred.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, a hearty grin on his face.

I opened the box, looking at the lovely ring.

“It’s beautiful, Alfred,” I said, awestruck, as I looked at it.

“Can I have it for a sec, baby?” He asked.

I silently handed him the box, feeling tears drip down my cheeks as I did.

He took a deep breath. “Arthur Kirkland. I love you to the moon and back. You mean the world to me, and nothing else matters as long as we’re together. You make me feel like I can do anything, and I want to share the rest of my life with you. Will you make me officially the happiest man alive and grant me the honor of being your husband?” 

“Yes, Alfred. Yes. A million times yes.” I confirmed loudly.

He took my left hand, giving it a kiss before he slid the ring onto my finger. I admired the way that my hand looked with it, giggling like a schoolgirl.

I noticed him pulling out his smartphone and taking a picture of me.

“Can I post this? I’m so glad that I have you. I just want to show you off to the world.” Alfred looked as lovestruck as I felt.

“Of course, love.”

I watched as he got off of his knee. He tapped his phone a few times, then quickly typed with the on-screen keyboard.

He put it away, and before I was expecting anything, he grabbed me by the hands and fell backwards onto the couch, pulling me down on top of him.  
I felt his hands snake around my waist, and I replied by laying my head down on his shoulder.

I reached my arm out next to us to grab the blanket, then proceeded to lay it back over us.

“Love you Arthur.”

“I love you too, Alfred.”


End file.
